Arigatou, Sakuno-chan!
by melmel12129
Summary: Sakuno's bento is just too good. Maybe that's why all the regulars seem to be squabbling over it.


I want my food!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, or else Eiji and Fuji would be girls… (Because I always think Eiji is girl, and my friend Victoria always thinks Fuji is a girl-even calls him she.)

Second fanfic!

**Note: I just finished reediting this! I hope it's a lot, lot better. I'm not particularly proud of my writing style...hm...one year ago. **

* * *

><p>"Ano, here," Ryuzaki Sakuno shoved a bento into Echizen Ryoma's hands. Blushing, she ran back to her table.<p>

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "Arigatou..." he mumbled back. He was hoping she didn't hear, but the suddenness of red creeping up her neck belied the fact that she did, in fact, hear Ryoma.

Ryoma broke apart his chopsticks, ready to dig in when-

"Oh?" Ryoma looked down at a cleared table. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and stood up. "Momo-senpai, give me my food back!" the usual placid super freshman glared at Takeshi Momoshiro, more commonly known as Momo-chan-senpai or Momo.

"No way," Momoshiro picked up a piece of sausage, threw it in the air, then swallowed it with one gulp. "Yum!" He stuck out his tongue at Ryoma. This was the final blow.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma lunged at Momo, and immediately, they were grappling on the floor.

Kikumaru came up behind the unsuspecting Momo, winked then grabbed the food. "You owe me, Ochibi!" he yelled as he tossed the box to Ryoma, who stood up to receive the box.

"Arigatou, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma sat down to eat for the second time. Why was it that he was saying 'thank you' so much today?

By now, Ryoma was extremely hungry and irritated, so, when nifty fingers came to grab some of the rice in the bento, Ryoma immediately whacked them which his chopsticks.

"You owe me some of your food! I was the one who stole it out of Momo's grasp," Kikumaru's demanding fingers tried to grab a bite, but Ryoma's chopstick wall was too strong. "Ow…Ochibi, you whacked my fingers!" Ryoma only smirked and continued eating with his right hand while defending with his left, occasionally switching hands when Kikumaru's fingers switched sides. Being able to use Nitouryuu sure came in handy.

Eiji formulated a plan. He gave Kawamura a golden racket. Seconds later…

"BURNING! COME ON! FEEL THE BLAZE OF MY BURNING SHOT!" Kawamura battered down Ryoma's chopstick defenses and grabbed the bento. Eiji took away the racket and the bento from the now quiet Kawamura. He set it on his table triumphantly which he was sharing with Oishi and Inui and said, "Hoi hoi! The food is mine!"

Suddenly, a shadow flew over his face. Kikumaru looked up. "I-Inui! Ahhhh! Oishiiiii save meee!" he wailed as he discovered Inui...with his new drink.

"If you want food…why don't you try my new special golden deluxe juice?" The juice was a ghastly shade of gold. It bubbled and frothed, seeming alive from inside the glass. Inui's glasses glittered. "Guaranteed to provide 10 % better strength! I have it all calculated. Hm…" Inui looked inside his little green book.

"Yes, of course. I wonder what it will taste like this time," a shaggy brown haired, teal eyed man spoke up. He downed half of it in a gulp and said, "Better than last time. It tastes likes wasabi mixed with apple juice, flies, car tires, doughnuts, screws, peppers, mangoes, mosquitoes, and termites. Want to have a sip?"

Ryoma and Eiji's faces turned blue and said, "No, no, I'll pass this time. Why don't you drink it, seeing as you like it so much?"

Fuji opened his eyes and smirked. "I like seeing people suffer more."

"Ne, Fujiko is a sadist!" Eiji yelled.

Fuji just chuckled innocently, yet evilly at the same time.

He took the glass and poured a few drops onto Momoshiro's last pork bun. Unfortunately for him, Momo didn't notice, still fighting with Kaidoh. When Tezuka threatened to give them laps, Momo finally quieted down, turned around, and took a huge bite of his pork bun. "Yum! Pork buns are the best!" Ryoma watched curiously to see what would happen.

Momoshiro turned an interesting shade of green, then blue, and finally purple. He ran to try and get water, but ended up fainting before getting out the door. Oishi rushed over to help him, but to no avail. Oishi gave up and went back to eating and staring at the bento longingly. In an uncharacteristic display of happiness, Ryoma high-fived Fuji.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. He wanted payment for his funny deed. (Cruel, not to mention)

Ryoma glared, but sighed in defeat. "Fine." He took his chopsticks and picked up some rice and sausage. He shoved his chopsticks in Fuji's mouth. "Happy?"

Fuji smiled. "Yup! Thanks, Ryo-chan!" Ryoma's glare intensified.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Ryo-chan let's me call him that in private! Is it because of that picture?" Fuji asked, smiling.

Kikumaru bounced over. "What picture?"

Ryoma was pale. "N-no picture. Hahaha...yup, nothing at all!" He noticed Fuji's hand slide out of Fuji's pocket holding a square card that looked like a photograph. "NO!" He pounced on Fuji, grabbed the photograph, and tore it up. Immediately, Inui collected the pieces and taped them back together with a tape dispenser conjured from nowhere.

He showed Momo and Kikumaru, who burst out in laughter. Really, Ryoma wearing a pink dress WAS quite comical. "Fuji-you!" Ryoma resisted the urge to grab Fuji by his collar. But Fuji was sitting there with such a devilish smirk...suddenly, it was difficult to decide whether to punch him or kiss him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The bento lay forgotten on the table. There was a bulge in Oishi's mouth that looked suspiciously like a sausage…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this isn't my best story, and I couldn't help going off topic because I ADORE the Thrill pair...I don't really like RyoSaku anymore...so please forgive me...hehe...<strong>


End file.
